


A Complicated Love Affair

by PastaBucket



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural, Youtube RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, One Direction, and Supernatural, all struggle with the emotions they feel for eachother deep inside.





	A Complicated Love Affair

"HELLO! My name is Markiplier, and... Wait, what? This isn't my recording studio. Where am I?"

"TOP-O-THE-MORNING-TO-YA, uh, wait, this isn't..."

"Oh, so you're here too?", said Mark. "...and you look just as confused as I am, so whoever set us up, must have kidnapped us both."

Mark's and Jack's thoughts suddenly got interrupted by a boy band coming into view. They were constantly dancing around and singing, completely oblivious to their surroundings. It was One Direction.

"This just makes no sense.", said Mark. "What is going on here?"

Then, all of a sudden a humongous amorphous, warty blob crawled into view. It was Supernatural - the true form of the series, which you could only glean if you took really specific drugs.

"Aaah! OMG, a monster!", cried Jacksepticeye.

"Calm down, Jack!", said Mark. "It's just Supernatural. He can't help how he looks, you know."

...and then suddenly, they were all naked.

"Oh, hey, look - we're all naked now!", said Jack.

One Direction just continued dancing in perfect unison, completely oblivious.

"This can mean only one thing.", concluded Mark. "We must fuck. This is the one thing I know to be true. ...and that's okay, because I love you, Jack. I always have."

"Oh, I love you too, Mark.", said Jack.

...and then they kissed.

...and then they had all kinds of gay sex, all of them, together, sometimes simultaneously, sometimes in a conga line, and sometimes they invited a girl named Mary Sue so that she could have sex with everyone there too, and they all loved eachother very, very much.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
